


Over Again

by darth_fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Jilytober2020, M/M, marauders as a band
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_fangirl/pseuds/darth_fangirl
Summary: Lily e James sabiam que a indústria musical era complicada- e fazer parte de uma das maiores bandas britânicas, apesar de incrível, vinha com um preço. Eles só achavam que seriam mais fortes do que isso (e talvez eles estivessem cansados demais para continuar tentando).Fanfic para o dia de Banda do Jilytober 2020.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Over Again

Lily se considerava muito boa em manter suas emoções e vida pessoal para fora dos palcos. Não era à toa, ela vinha fazendo isso desde que a _The Marauders_ conseguira um contrato cinco anos atrás e fora de uma banda de garagem formada com os melhores amigos para um fenômeno mundial que lotava casas de show e estádios internacionais. Ela, Sirius, Remus e James não tinham parado desde então, indo de estúdios para ônibus e aviões e palcos como aquele em que ela se encontrava agora.

Era incrível isso, olhar para uma arena lotada e saber que aquelas pessoas estavam ali por eles, pela música que eles faziam. E de fato, os shows eram geralmente a coisa favorita de Lily. Ela colocava toda sua energia em cada um deles, movendo-se como a popstar que era e fazendo centenas de pessoas sorrirem com seus sorrisos. Mesmo nos dias mais difíceis, aquela era uma escolha dela: encher cada lugar pelo qual eles passavam com as melhores vibrações possíveis- ainda que isso significasse engolir os momentos ruins do backstage. E, até muito recentemente, ela excedera na tarefa todas as vezes. Como quando teve a única briga de sua longa amizade com Marlene, ou nas várias vezes que o relacionamento dela e James tinha sido abalado e chegara ao fim (para voltar poucos dias depois), ou- e essa era a pior e mais recorrente delas- quando eles tinham problemas com Rodolphus Lestrange. A The Marauders não tivera sorte com o primeiro agente. Eles eram jovens, encantados com a possibilidade da carreira famosa: e de cara foram apresentados ao pior da indústria. Lestrange não tinha escrúpulos e antes que eles se dessem conta o homem os tinha completamente manipulados. Como eles se vestiam, como se portavam, o que diziam, suas redes sociais, a imagem que a mídia tinha deles. Tudo passava pelo agente e isso quase os destruiu. Lily se lembrava como se fosse ontem de quando se assumiu bissexual e o agente não quis que aquilo deixasse de ser um segredo, ou de quando ela finalmente pode sair do armário mas sem nunca mencionar seu relacionamento com James pela porcaria de um estereótipo. “Nós sabemos que com o seu tipo nunca dura e se você aparece namorando um homem o que vai ser da sua imagem de ícone bi? As vendas da banda vão cair e você não quer isso, quer Lily?”. Petúnia tinha xingado cada uma das gerações de Rodolphus e dos produtores da gravadora que não tinham feito nada para impedir o jogo doentio dele quando Lily ligou para contar as novidades. Mas, apesar de apreciar o instinto protetor da irmã mais velha, a ruiva estava com medo e cansada. Então ela só aceitou de cabeça abaixada, evitando ficar perto de James e seguindo seu papel. Ela podia acabar trazendo mais problemas para Remus e Sirius, e isso era algo que ela não permitiria jamais.

Lily olhou em volta, a atenção de novo nos fãs enlouquecidos que cantavam com paixão o verso de Remus, e mesmo sem conseguir ver a cara do amigo sabia que ele sorria. Os dedos dela se moveram ágeis pelo teclado que ela tocava em algumas das músicas, os olhos verdes encontrando Sirius com a guitarra pendurada nas costas e sorrindo para o Lupin com adoração. Eles tinham sido o motivo pelo qual a The Marauders não se afundara, ao final. Os dois garotos corajosos de Lily, que depois de quatro dos oito anos que o contrato previra decidiram que não se esconderiam mais. Eles estavam juntos desde os dezesseis anos e (como Sirius costumava brincar) o armário estava ficando pequeno para eles mais Lily. Então os quatro amigos tinham arranjado uma nova agente e começado um longo processo na justiça para se livrar de Lestrange. Mary Macdonald estava lenta mas efetivamente arrumando toda a bagunça que o homem deixara- e se Lily e James não sabiam como lidar com a nova liberdade, Remus e Sirius tinham se ajustado muito rápido. 

Nenhum pronunciamento oficial tinha sido feito ainda mas estava ali, para todo mundo ver: os dois homens não precisavam fingir mais. Eles saíam sempre de mãos dadas, sorriam mais do que nunca um para o outro durante entrevistas e shows e a troca de selinhos quando eles se cruzavam no palco tinha se tornado mais do que comum. Lily estava muito feliz por eles, de verdade. Ela só esperava que ela e James tivessem seguido um caminho parecido em vez do término definitivo há algumas semanas.

Oh, James… Lily o observou brincar com a guitarra de Sirius e seu coração se apertou. Eles tinham percorrido um longo caminho. De melhores amigos a namorados, pouco tempo depois de assinarem o contrato. E então numa montanha russa de idas e vindas que eles não sabiam explicar. Eles sempre se acharam muito fortes, capazes de qualquer coisa. Mas quando o mundo já não era todo de rosas e eles foram convencidos de que (mais) um relacionamento entre integrantes da banda era impensável, o medo tomara conta. As inseguridades e os traumas dos gritos de Rodolphus quando eles deixavam algo escapar dominaram espaço demais e eles caíram num ciclo vicioso de falta de comunicação e impaciência.

Lily pensou nas tatuagens combinando que eles tinham feito em madrugadas sem sono ao redor do mundo, os traços coloridos contrastando com as tatuagens grossas dela e as mais delicadas dele. Pensou nas músicas que eles tinham escrito um para o outro, juntos ou não, e que eles cantavam como hinos do que um dia poderia ser para multidões. Pensou no quanto eles se amavam, nas noites que dormiam abraçados, nas confidências trocadas em salas escuras, nos planos para o futuro. E agora porém… eles pareciam quase estranhos. Tanto tempo fingindo serem outras versões de si mesmos que agora era como se fossem só colegas de um trabalho qualquer, como se não houvesse paixão na realização do sonho que eles compartilhavam, como se não houvesse paixão quando eles estavam sozinhos entre quatro paredes. Agora eles já não sabiam se comportar como melhores amigos perto dos olhos do público- e Lily tinha medo de que eles tivessem desaprendido a fazê-lo longe também.

  
  


Lily se considerava muito boa em manter suas emoções e vida pessoal para fora dos palcos- exceto que agora ela estava a ponto de implodir e nem as delimitações da arena pareciam capazes de evitá-lo.

Eles tinham tido oito shows desde o término- e em todos ela acabara fugindo para os bastidores para chorar. Era sempre em alguma das músicas de amor que ele tinha escrito para ela, ou ela para ele. Lily se perguntava se ele seguiria em frente, se algum dia ela cantaria canções de amor que ele escrevera para outra mulher (Lily sabia que o contrário era impossível- ela nunca amaria ninguém como ela amava James). E então tudo era demais e ela fugia para detrás do palco assim que a música terminava, se dando um ou dois minutos para pôr tudo para fora e depois voltando com uma garrafa de água, gesticulando na esperança de que o público acreditasse que era só sede. Sirius no entanto, que sabia muito bem oq estava acontecendo, a seguia todas as vezes. Lily conseguia sentir o olhar que ele trocava com James e conseguia sentir o (ex) namorado se sentindo tentado a ir ele mesmo atrás dela, mas ele nunca o fazia. Os traumas ainda eram grandes demais- e eles muito inseguros, pisando em ovos como se esperassem que algo voltasse a explodir por culpa deles. Então Sirius ia e a abraçava enquanto ela chorava em seu ombro, abrindo a garrafinha em cima deles antes de voltar pro palco. “Para espantar o calor”, ele diria depois ao microfone. Lily sabia a verdade (e desconfiava que alguns fãs tbm- sua cara inchada tinha sido mencionada com preocupação uma ou duas vezes no Twitter). 

Lily chorava nas músicas de amor- mas nunca, jamais depois de Over Again. Essa música, que ela e James escreveram juntos assim q se reconciliaram do primeiro término, banhava todas as suas memórias do dia em que eles decidiram que era o fim, e Lily se recusava a chorar nela. Exceto, talvez, até hoje. 

—----

Lily não conseguiria explicar muito bem como e porque mas eles tinham, talvez finalmente, explodido. A banda estava passando uma semana trabalhando numa gravadora, antes de seguir com a tour, e eles ficarem sozinhos por um instante foi o suficiente para todas as dificuldades não resolvidas virem à tona. A sala inutilizada de repente era o olho de um furacão que as palavras e sensações que eles não conseguiam pôr para fora tinham formado. E quando James disse “talvez a gente devesse terminar” ela sabia, _eles_ _sabiam_ o que isso significava. Era uma carta de despedida, um informe de desistência, um atestado de exaustão assinado pelos dois. Porque deus, eles estavam exaustos. Exaustos de fingirem, exaustos de serem marionetes num jogo que não controlavam, exaustos de se perderem e da possibilidade de já não terem forças para encontrar o outro, para continuar lutando. Lily entendia o que James queria dizer com aquelas cinco palavras. Era uma última tentativa de não estragar tudo, não estragar a banda e o amor que eles sentiam de tantos jeitos um pelo outro, não se machucar mais. Era tentar que só a amizade voltasse a ser suficiente (e Lily desconfiava que não, nunca o seria depois de tanto tempo nos braços dele ou talvez nunca tivesse sido de verdade- mas eles tinham que tentar, certo?). E talvez fosse mesmo melhor desse jeito. Então ela só conseguiu concordar com a cabeça, seu corpo buscando o abraço dele antes mesmo de que ela pudesse sequer racionalizar esse impulso- e James a acolheu como só ele sabia fazer. E assim eles ficaram muito tempo, abraçados, chorando em silêncio.

“Eu te amo” ela tinha sussurrado, e mais lágrimas caíram quando ela ouviu o som quebrado que saíra da garganta dele. “Eu também te amo Lily, muito” James respondera, um tempo depois. E então, com um último aperto, eles se soltaram. Lily saiu da pequena sala devagar- e quando virou para trás encontrou os olhos dele incapazes de se soltarem dos dela.

Horas depois, quando o produtor precisava de James e ninguém o via desde o almoço, ela o encontrou na mesma sala de antes, de costas para a porta. Ele dedilhava Over Again no violão, claramente tão perdido em pensamentos que não percebeu sua presença. Lily não dormiu naquela noite (e ninguém comentou nada quando na manhã seguinte ela precisou de muita mais maquiagem para disfarçar o rosto inchado).

—----

Ela se obrigou a se concentrar novamente no show, mas saber que _aquela_ música vinha logo em seguida não a ajudava a manter a compostura. Seus dedos tocaram mecanicamente as últimas notas de “Kiss you” e ela saiu de detrás do teclado, indo se sentar com Sirius em um dos lados do palco. Dali eles tinham uma boa visão do telão principal, assim como de Remus e James embaixo dele ajeitando seus microfones.

Lily sentiu sua respiração falhar assim que a voz de Remus cantou as primeiras palavras e quando eles chegaram no refrão seus olhos já estavam molhados. A primeira lágrima só caiu, no entanto, com a visão de James no telão.

_can we take the same road_

_two days in the same clothes_

_and I know just what she’ll say_

_if I can make all this pain go_

Sirius apertou seu braço, se em preocupação por ela ou por ele Lily não sabia dizer. Porque apesar da voz estável James estava chorando, e seus dedos apertados em volta do microfone eram prova suficiente para ela do quanto ele estava se esforçando para cantar.

_can we stop this for a minute_

_you know I can tell that your heart isn’t in it or with it_

Lily se sentiu levantar seu microfone do colo, a boca se curvando em preparação para os versos que ela não sabia se conseguiria cantar até o final.

_tell me with your mind, body and spirit_

_I can make your tears fall down like the showers that are British_

James tinha ajudado ela a escrever essa frase, o que condizia muito com o momento porque de fato, seu rosto nunca esteve tão molhado. Ela imaginava que os fãs estavam gritando, ciente de que todos os telões estavam focados nela agora, mas tudo que ela conseguia perceber além da sua própria voz era James. James que se recusara a desviar do público durante sua estrofe, mas que agora devolvia o olhar dela com tanta intensidade, quebrando tudo o que restava de Lily e, de alguma forma, a reconstruindo ao mesmo tempo.

_whether we’re together or apart_

_we can both remove the masks_

_and admit we regret it from the start_

E deus, ela se arrependia tanto. De ter tanto medo, de não ter aprendido a conversar abertamente com James sobre eles, de deixar que alguém estragasse a coisa mais bonita que lhe tinha acontecido. Não faziam nem três semanas desde o término e Lily já tinha certeza de que fizera a escolha errada. Poderia parecer ridículo que eles tivessem sofrido tanto, tido tantas idas e vindas para ela conseguir se agarrar a verdade mas ela não conseguia se prender a isso agora. Porque Lily amava James, mais do que tudo nesse mundo, e ela nunca estaria cansada o suficiente como para ele não valer a pena. Ela queria gritar, queria pedir desculpas, queria aprender a consertar todos os seus erros, queria de volta o relacionamento lindo que eles tinham no começo. Queria ser forte de novo, como Remus e Sirius tinham feito, com ele do seu lado. O resto da música passou quase como um borrão.

_if you’re pretending from the start like this with a tight grip_

_then my kiss can mend your broken heart_

_I might miss everything you said to me_

_and I can lend you broken parts that might fit like this_

_and I will give you all my heart_

Mas já não importava mais, importava? Eles tinham feito uma escolha. E Lily tinha perdido James.

_...so we can start it all over again_

Assim que o verso saiu da boca de James, parecendo quase silencioso sem a voz dos outros três e o olhar quebrado dele no telão, Lily fugiu para o backstage, o microfone abandonado junto com seu coração.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sirius se levantou, pronto para segui-la, mas antes que pudesse desaparecer também James o puxou pelo braço. O Black o olhou, confuso, pouco a pouco percebendo o microfone de Lily que o outro tinha recuperado e agora segurava com força- e um brilho que ele não via nos olhos castanho-esverdeados há tempos. Um brilho de certeza e _esperança_. 

Os dois amigos trocaram um olhar, uma conversa inteira em segundos e silenciosa para qualquer um que não fosse eles ou Remus, que se aproximara e apertara o ombro de James, uma expressão carinhosa no rosto. E com isso James caminhou decidido para fora do palco, sendo recebido pelos olhos arregalados de Lily e dirigido pelo ritmo do seu coração, que batia numa sequência de “eu te amo” que música nenhuma jamais seria capaz de explicar.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Uma nota rápida mas importante: bissexuais são válidos. Bissexuais em relacionamentos são válidos e bissexuais em relacionamentos com o gênero oposto são válidos. Se você discorda é hora de rever seus conceitos, muito obrigada.
> 
> Essa é minha primeira fanfic angst em um bom tempo- espero que vocês tenham gostado! Comentários são sempre muito bem vindos.
> 
> Caso alguém não conheça, Over Again é uma música da One Direction (e Kiss you, que é mencionada brevemente, também). 
> 
> Queria aproveitar para agradecer as organizadoras do Jilytober 2020 (tem muitas fanfics incríveis que vale a pena ler) e minhas amigas que deram apoio pra esse pãozinho sair do forno. E hoje é aniversário de uma delas então Ane, não sei quando você vai ler isso mas feliz aniversário!


End file.
